blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Neikan
Neikan is the main antagonist of the Black Azure Revival arc. Information Neikan cares little about the world around him. He'd rather see the whole world go up in flames. He was a bully in the magic academy that Cassandra and him attended. He's labeled as unapproachable and psychotic. He likes to think of himself as methodical. During his time in the magic academy, he stumbled upon some old notes of Yuki Terumi, which he became obsessed with. After dropping out of the magic academy, he changed Terumi's old outfit to his liking and began to wear it. He decided to bring about the destruction of the world because of his hatred for it, citing that Yuki Terumi was a visionary. He has a disability in that he cannot feel pain, whether physical or emotional. Black Azure Revival Arc During the Black Azure Revival saga, Neikan sat and waited while the pieces played themselves into place, waiting for Izumi, Akane, Caliber, and Kaleena to join him at the abandoned church. When he did, he used an orb to suck up energy from them, to summon a demon. Izumi had the other three retreat to safety while she took the brunt of Neikan's attack. Later on, Neikan kidnapped Shizuka in order to use her for her power. While the gang was drained from fighting the Black Azure form of Shizuka, Neikan took advantage and kidnapped Miwa. He used her as a host for the demon, and the two fled. In the third game, Neikan eventually stabbed Miwa to release the demon within her, and his body was created from the Black Azure within her. He left with the demon, leaving Miwa for dead. Much to his dismay, she survived when next they met. However, during the battle in between Kaemyn, Izumi, Kaleena, and Neikan and the demon, he betrayed the demon. He then retrieved the black azure orb within him and fled again, the last thing he did was install Ruby Mind Eater on Cassandra. The final game in the arc saw Neikan fight Izumi and Kaleena, and Cassandra fight the remainder of the group. During the battle, Cassandra was freed from the effects of Ruby Mind Eater thanks to Takao's betrayal. Neikan then went on to fight Izumi with a fully awakened Heavenly Azure. Absorbing the remainder of the Black Azure, Neikan created a fully awakened Demonic Azure, created by Terumi. However, before he could fully utilize it. He was sealed away by Tager and company. He promised to return. Personality Neikan cares little about people around him. Only those he deems 'useful' does he ever talk to, which is why Tabor was brought into the picture. He simply doesn't care about the human element. He sees them as tools to be manipulated. The only one he ever talked to was Cassandra, and that was more scolding him for his actions. He can be cryptic or straightforward depending on how much he wants to talk. He hates beastkin and cats amongst other things. He likes to see people bleed, a sick fetish of his own. He will use any and all tools in his belt to get under people's skin, and will wage physical or emotional warfare. Appearance Neikan altered Terumi's original outfit. A white suit, with a black vest and tie, and black hair. He wears a white hat on his head. Themes *'Broken' - Neikan's Theme (Broken Mirrors - Rise Against) *'Not the Man I Once Knew '- Neikan vs. Cassandra (Youth of Yesterday - The Veer Union) Navigation Category:Antagonist Category:Male Character Category:S-tier Character Category:Black Azure Saga Character